Broken Eyes
by Lady Elbereth
Summary: Jeder dachte er habe den Himmel auf Erden, doch für ihn war es die Hölle. Warnung: Angst, Gewalt, Rape (Achtung kann triggern)Please R
1. Die Hölle auf Erden

Broken Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Ausser der Story selbst gehört alles der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Warnung: Gewalt, Angst, Rape (nichts für zarte Gemüter) Anmerkung: Die Story ist nicht Beta gelesen. Also verzeiht mir ein paar kleine Fehler. Ich gebe mir Mühe alle rauszukriegen.  
  
'denken' „sprechen"  
  
1.Kapitel: Die Hölle auf Erden  
  
Jeder Mensch so stark er auch ist, kann gebrochen werden. So ging es auch dem jungen Mann, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett lag. Er war gebrochen, gebrochen von den jahrelangen Misshandlungen, die in den vergangenen Stunden, ihren traurigen Höhepunkt erreicht hatten. Ihm tat alles weh. Er war müde und sehnte sich nach Schlaf. Doch er wusste, dass er auch im Schlaf nicht seinen so ersehnten Frieden finden würde. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Jahrelang hatte er nicht mehr geweint. Was hätte es ihm auch gebracht? Wegen dem wurden die Schläge auch nicht weniger, eher mehr. Denn sein Vater hasste es, wenn er Gefühle zeigte. So hatte er, seit er denken konnte, eine kalte Maske aufgebaut. Eine Fassade die niemand durchschaute. Sein Blick ging zum Fenster und blieb an dem runden Vollmond hängen. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Als er es öffnete blies ihm die kalte Nachtluft entgegen. Wütend begann er an den schweren Eisengitter zu rütteln, die ihn vom fliehen aus dem Fenster abhalten sollten. Er trat vom Fenster weg und lief im Zimmer umher. Vor dem Spiegel blieb er stehen und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Es war angeschwollen und an seinen Lippen klebte Blut. Angeekelt wandte er sich ab. Urplötzlich holte er aus und schlug mit voller Wucht in den Spiegel. Welcher laut scheppernd zerbrach. ´Meine Seele ist nicht so geräuschvoll zerbrochen. Ganz stumm ist sie kaputt gegangen' Ein leichter Schmerz holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erstaunt entdeckte er tiefe, blutende Schnittwunden an seiner Hand. ´Es tut überhaupt nicht richtig weh. Warum nicht? Lebe ich überhaupt noch?' Er warf sich aufs Bett, was er aber im nächsten Moment wieder bereute. Schmerzhaft wurde an seine weitaus schlimmeren Verletzungen erinnert, die seinen zierlichen Körper bedeckten. Er krümmte sich, doch das führte nur zu weiteren Schmerzen. ´Ich kann nicht mehr es ist alles zuviel' schluchzte er in sein Kissen. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. Er hörte Schritte, seine Schritte. Ängstlich drückte er seine Decke an sich. ´Das konnte doch nicht sein. Was wollte er den jetzt schon wieder? Hatte er den etwa noch nicht genug?!' Mit einem Ruck wurde die Türe aufgerissen. „Was zum Teufel?!"erschien die wütende Stimme seines Vaters. Dieser blickte durch den verwüsteten Raum und blieb schlussendlich beim Bett hängen. Sein Sohn lag darauf, die Decke eng an sich gezogen und vor Angst zitternd. „Du elender Schwächling! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du keine Schwäche zeigen sollst? Antworte!" „Viele Male, Vater."Die Antwort seines Sohnes war nicht mehr als ein schluchzen. „WARUM HÄLST DU DICH DANN NICHT DARAN?!"„Ich kann nicht... bitte Vater, tu mir nichts mehr an."Doch schon wenige Sekunden später wurde dem jungen Mann die Decke weggerissen und ein Ledergürtel peitschte auf ihn nieder. „Ich werde dich lehren was es heisst ein Malfoy zu sein!"schrie Draco's Vater. Der blonde Junge schrie nicht. Er wusste, dass es dadurch nur schlimmer werden würde. Also bis er sich auf die Lippen, die mittlerweile blutig waren. Als er endlich aufhörte ihm mit dem Gürtel zu schlagen, wusste Draco, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. „Incarcerous!" schrie sein Vater und augenblicklich war Draco an Händen und Füssen gefesselt. Er spürte wie sein Vater ihm die Shorts auszog. Augenblicklich begann der blonde zu zittern. Dann hörte wie der Reissverschluss der Hose seines Vaters geöffnet wurde. Ohne jegliches Mitgefühl, drang Lucius Malfoy brutal in seinen Sohn ein. Draco schrie...  
  
Bitte, bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Ich habe noch nie eine Rape Fic geschrieben und ich würde gerne wissen was ihr dazu denkt. Egal ob positiv oder negativ, wenn es nur ein review ist. Bye Faith 


	2. Fall in die Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles J.K. Rowling. Verdiene auch kein Geld damit Warnung: Rape, Gewalt, Angst  
  
‚denken' „sprechen"  
  
Ein Dankeschön an Angel of Mystic & LiLi, für ihre netten reviews.  
  
Broken Eyes  
  
2. Kapitel Fall in die Dunkelheit  
  
Draco öffnete seine Augen erst spät am Nachmittag. Die Malträtierungen seines Vaters waren bis in den frühen Morgen gegangen. Er getraute sich nicht, auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Noch nicht einmal die Augen öffnete der junge Mann. Er wollte nichts sehen, nichts hören und schon gar nicht etwas fühlen.  
  
„Draco steh auf mein Junge. Du musst doch Quidditch trainieren, mein Schatz."Zwitscherte seine Mutter an seiner Tür. Draco rappelte sich mühsam auf, jede Bewegung schmerzte. „Ich komme Mom."Der Slytherin wusste, dass es wieder Schläge geben würde, wenn er nicht trainieren würde. Seit er Sucher in seinem Team war, gab es für seinen Vater nur ein Ziel; Draco musste Harry Potter schlagen und ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappen. Deswegen hatte er auch einen Feuerblitz bekommen.  
  
Müde ging er in den riesigen Park von Malfoy Manor. Sein Vater stand schon dort und blitzte ihn böse an. „Du bist zu spät."Meinte er kalt. „Entschuldige Vater."Murmelte Draco. Lucius Malfoy zeigte ihm mit einer Geste, dass er auf den Besen steigen sollte. Das tat Draco dann auch, doch sofort stellte sich ein brennender Schmerz ein. Die Folge dessen, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Äusserlich liess er sich aber nichts anmerken. Er wollte nicht schon wieder die Wut seines Vaters auf sich ziehen. Kaum war der Blonde genug hoch mit dem Besen, liess sein Vater auch schon den Schnatz los. Draco huschte ihm nach. Doch er war urplötzlich verschwunden. ‚Typisch Schnatz' dachte er verbissen. Seine Konzentration liess nach, da die Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib von Minute zu Minute stärker wurden. Sein Vater schrie währenddessen unentwegt irgendwelche Beleidigungen zu ihm. Und da sah Draco wieder den Schnatz. Sofort stürmte er auf ihn zu. Doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fiel in die Tiefe.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨  
  
„Wach auf mein Schatz."Langsam drangen die Worte seiner Mutter, in die Schwärze in der er sich eben noch befunden hatte. Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er wieder in diese schwärze könnte. Dort hatte er nichts fühlen müssen. „Was ist passiert?"fragte er schliesslich seine erleichterte Mutter. „Du bist vom Besen gefallen. Ach Engelchen du musst mehr aufpassen, du hast dir ein Arm gebrochen. Aber er ist schon wieder in Ordnung, dein Vater hat ihn wieder gerichtet mit einem Zauberspruch."Beim der Nennung seines Vaters, wurde Draco regelrecht schlecht. Für diese unfreiwillige Ohnmachtsaktion würde er sicher bestraft werden. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er sein Nachthemd trug. Gut er lag ja auch im Bett, aber wer hatte ihm das Nachthemd angelegt? „Mama, hast du mir das Nachthemd angelegt?"fragte er leise. „Sicher mein Schatz, wieso fragst du?"„Nur so. Bitte Mama geh jetzt. Ich will ein wenig schlafen."  
  
Kaum war seine Mutter aus dem Zimmer begann Draco zu weinen. ‚Warum tut sie mir das an? Warum? Ich habe es schon immer geahnt, dass sie es weiss, aber ich habe immer gehofft, dass sie nur naiv ist und die Zeichen nicht versteht. Sie hat doch meine Wunden unmöglich übersehen können.'  
  
Narzissa Malfoy ging in das Wohnzimmer. Sie war froh, dass ihr Mann nicht da war, so konnte sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. ‚Es tut mir so leid, Draco. Aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Es würde unser beider tot bedeuten' dachte sie traurig. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Augenblick als sie Draco die Kleider abgezogen hatte. Die tiefen Striemen, die den so zierlichen Körper, verschandelten. Einige Wunden waren schon älter und vereitert. Sie wusste, dass Lucius einen Spruch ausgesprochen hatte, damit die Wunden nicht so schnell heilten und sich erst noch entzündeten. Sie verabscheute ihren Mann zutiefst, doch es half nichts, Lucius hatte sie in der Hand...  
  
So das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es war interessant und nicht ein Cliffhanger. Ab Kapitel 4 ist dann Draco wieder in Hogwarts und unser Goldenes Trio taucht auch wieder auf. Ich wäre glücklich über ein oder zwei reviews, nur so kann ich wissen ob es in Ordnung ist was ich schriebe. Bye Faith 


	3. Borderline Grenzlinie

Disclaimer: Nix mir, verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Warnung: Angst, Rape, Gewalt (Achtung jetzt wird's wirklich hart!) Anmerkung: Wir sind in den Sommerferien und Draco, Harry und Co. kommen in ihr siebtes Schuljahr. Voldie ist im sechsten Jahr von Harry getötet worden.  
  
‚denken' „sprechen"  
  
Danke an alle Reviewer! Ich freue mich immer über Kommis, denn die sagen mir, wie das ganze ankommt.  
  
Broken Eyes:  
  
Kapitel 3: Borderline – Grenzlinie  
  
Draco hatte sich kurz nach der Erkenntnis über seine Mutter in den Schlaf geweint. Er wachte erst am späten Abend wieder auf und war verwundert darüber, dass sein Vater ihn noch nicht geweckt hatte. ‚Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht.' Langsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich für das Haus um. Auch so eine Macke seines Vaters. Während andere Kinder oft in ihren Schlafanzügen durch das Haus liefen, musste er sich umziehen. Immer stilvoll und elegant aussehen, perfekt und makellos sein, dass war die genaue Erwartung seines Vaters.  
  
Als Draco die Treppe hinunter kam, sah er seinen Vater mit Nott, der auch bei den Todessern gewesen war, heftig diskutieren. Kaum hatte Lucius Draco entdeckt, rief er ihn zu sich. Der junge Mann setzte seine kalte Maske auf und begrüsste Nott distanziert. „Na, na Draco. Wer wird den gleich so launisch sein."Meinte sein Vater nur dazu. Währendessen musterte Nott den Malfoysprössling. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?"fragte Lucius und in seiner Stimme hallte etwas Lüsternes mit. Draco erschauderte und starrte die beiden Männer abwechselnd an. Sofort verfiel er wieder in Panik. „Ich kann wohl kaum sagen, dass mir der Junge nicht gefallen würde, oder?"reagierte Nott auf die Frage von Lucius. „Draco geh in dein Zimmer. Wir kommen gleich nach."Draco dacht er habe sich verhört, doch als er den Blick seines Vaters sah, wusste er, das dieser es bitterernst meinte.  
  
‚Was tu ich jetzt?! Was tu ich nur?!' Draco tigerte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Angst hatte völlig von ihm Besitz ergriffen. ‚Nein! Nein nicht schon wieder! Ich lass das nicht zu, dass man mir noch mehr antut!' Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Mut überkam ihn. Kaum eine Minute später stand sein Vater und Nott in der Tür. „Aufs Bett!"herrschte sein Vater. „NEIN! LASST MICH IN RUHE!"schrie ihm Draco entgegen. Die Augen von Lucius verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Wie war das?"fragte er knurrend. „Das hast du genau verstanden! Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug!!"Lucius griff nach seinem Sohn doch dieser sprang zurück. „Gut wie du willst. CRUCIO!"Sofort lag der Slytherin am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Gleichzeitig brach sein Widerstand in sich zusammen und als sein Vater den Fluch von ihm nahm, ging Draco wortlos zum Bett. Er sah zu den beiden Männern. Nott hatte bereits seine Hose geöffnet und massierte sein erregiertes Glied. „Ich will, dass der Junge ihn in den Mund nimmt."Draco musste nur den Blick seines Vaters sehen und wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er ging zu Nott und tat wie ihm geheissen. Es ekelte ihn an und er hatte Angst, dass er sich übergeben musste. Schliesslich wurde sein Kopf von Nott brutal herauf gerissen und er drückte seine schmierigen Lippen auf die von Draco. „Leg dich aufs Bett."Meinte er knapp. Der Blonde reagierte sofort. Er wollte, dass alles schnell vorbei war.  
  
Und so liess er alles über sich ergehen. In dieser Nacht vergingen sich Nott und Lucius mehrmals an Draco. Dieser versuchte sich aus dem Geschehen auszuklinken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Als sie dann endlich gegangen waren, hatte Draco das Gefühl er wäre schmutzig. Er ging ins Badezimmer, stellte sich unter die Dusche. Seine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem heissen Wasser. Seine Wunden bluteten stark und brannten höllisch, als sie mit dem Wasser in Kontakt kamen, doch es war ihm egal. Er schnappte sich einen Waschlappen und seifte sich immer wieder ein. Seine Haut war mittlerweile gerötet, vom ständigen abrubbeln mit dem Lappen. Schlussendlich brach er in der Dusche zusammen und liess das Wasser weiter auf sich niederprasseln.  
  
Narzissa Malfoy lag in ihrem Ehebett. Seit einer Stunde musste sie das grausame geschehen, dass kaum drei Zimmer weiter geschah, Mitanhören. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. ‚Mein kleiner Engel, es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich so sehr.' Mittlerweile wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als das sie sich niemals auf Lucius eingelassen hätte. Doch bevor Draco auf die Welt kam, war er ja auch sehr lieb zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte sie auf Händen getragen. Doch kaum hatte sie ihm einen Erben geboren, war er wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Sie wurde von ihm wie eine billige Hausmagd behandelt, kriegte Schläge. Das schlimmste daran, war dass er sie auch mehrmals vergewaltigt hatte. ‚Ich hätte mit Draco fliehen sollen, als ich es noch gekonnt habe.' Dachte sie bitter...  
  
Ok, das war's. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird sich herausstellen, was genau mit Narzissa nicht stimmt. Ausserdem wird Draco wieder am Schulalltag teilnehmen, mit einigen unangenehmen und überraschenden Ereignissen. Bitte schreibt mir ein oder zwei reviews (mehr sind natürlich gern willkommen ;-) ) Bye Faith 


	4. Wertlos

Disclaimer: Nix mir, nix Geld für mich schnief ;-)

Warnung: Rape, Gewalt, Angst

Anmerkung: Sorry ich weiss ich habe gesagt, dass Draco ab dem vierten Kapitel wieder in Hogwarts sein würde. Nun es reicht leider nur zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Aber im nächsten Kapitel ist dann Hogwarts angesagt, versprochen.

„sprechen"

‚denken'

Broken Eyes

Kapitel 4:

Wertlos

Draco kam erst nach 2 Stunden aus der Badewanne. Er fror. Doch es war ihm egal, alles war ihm egal geworden. Völlig fertig legte er sich ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Doch schlafen konnte er nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an der Tür des jungen Malfoy. „Draco komm runter! Post aus Hogwarts." Schrie sein Vater durch die Tür, offensichtlich wütend, dass sein Sohn die Tür abschloss. Draco zog sich schnell an und ging nach unten. Dort lag bereits der Brief auf dem Tisch. Er schnappte sich den Umschlag und öffnete ihn mit einem einzigen Griff. Es klimperte. Offensichtlich war etwas aus dem Couvert gefallen. Er bückte sich und da war es… das Schulsprecher-Abzeichen. Als sein Vater es entdeckte, entriss er es ihm sofort. „So also Schulsprecher… nun gut. Ich hoffe das du deine Position ernst nimmst." Meinte er kaltschnäuzig. Draco freute sich nicht. Es war ihm gleichgültig.

Beim Mittagessen verkündete Lucius Malfoy, dass er für eine Woche auf eine Geschäftsreise wäre. Draco und Narzissa atmeten innerlich auf.

Nach der Abreise seines Vaters, verbarrikadierte sich Draco im Gästezimmer. Er wollte nicht mehr in seinem eigenem Zimmer schlafen, zu vieles erinnerte ihn an die grausamen Geschehnisse. Seine Mutter versuchte immer wieder ihn zu einem Spaziergang oder zum Fliegen zu begeistern, aber Draco öffnete seine Tür nur, wenn es Essen gab. Er ging noch nicht einmal in die Winkelgasse, seine Mutter besorgte ihm die Bücher. Sein anfänglicher Gedanke, dass mit der Abreise seines Vaters, der Horror ein Ende hätte, wurde brutal zerstört. Zwar wurde ihm jetzt keine körperliche Gewalt mehr angetan, doch in seinen Träumen wurde er immer wieder von den Ereignissen eingeholt. Auch wenn er wach war, begann er in die Gedanken abzudriften, die er doch versuchte zu verdrängen. Er begann sich selbst zu hassen, für das was ihm angetan wurde. Hasste sich dafür, dass er es einfach geschehen lassen hatte. In seinen Augen war er wertlos.

Es war der letzte Tag bevor Lucius von seiner Reise zurückkommen sollte. Draco tigerte den ganzen Tag im Zimmer auf und ab, war nervös und ängstlich. Schliesslich ging er ins Bad um sich zu duschen. Doch kaum hatte er sein Abbild in dem lebensgrossen Spiegel entdeckt, wurde ihm übel. Er ekelte sich so vor sich selbst, dass er das Gefühl hatte sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Er verliess das Badezimmer fluchtartig und rannte blindlings durch Malfoy Manor. Irgendwann kam er in der Küche an. Doch essen mochte er nichts, etwas anderes erweckte sein Interesse. Ein silbrig, blitzendes Messer, das auf der Küchenablage lag. Schnell schnappte er es sich und verzog sich wieder in sein Zimmer. Ohne gross zu überlegen, zog er seinen Ärmel hoch und schnitt sich ins Fleisch. Kein besonders tiefer Schnitt, doch für Draco war er irgendwie befreiend.

Als Lucius Malfoy von seiner Reise zurückkam, wurde er von seinem Sohn nicht begrüsst. Seine Frau versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass Draco sehr müde sei und er wirke auch etwas kränklich. Dafür kriegte sie einen brutalen Schlag in ihren Bauch.

Draco wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser, seit der Ankunft seines Vaters. Doch auch nach einer halben Stunde war dieser noch nicht in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht. Auch sonst hatte er sich nicht bei seinem Sohn bemerkbar gemacht.

In der Nacht schlief Draco keine Minute. Beim kleinsten Geräusch schrak er auf und erwartete seinen Vater. Doch nichts geschah. Als es bereits dämmerte, atmete er erleichtert auf. In 3 Stunden würde er aufbrechen um nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Euphorisch sprang er aus dem Bett und checkte seinen Koffer. Nur um zu wissen, was er vorher schon wusste. Es war alles schon eingepackt. Dann hastete er zum Fenster und betrachtete die aufgehende Sonne. Für ihn war es, als würde er in drei Stunden in ein neues Leben starten. Er wurde aber brutal aus diesem Wunschdenken gerissen, als sein Vater die Tür aufschlug und ihn sofort vom Fenster in Richtung Bett zerrte. „Und jetzt zick bloss nicht rum, sonst gehst du heute nirgendwohin." Schnaubte Lucius wütend. Die ersten Tränen rannten Draco über die Wangen. „Bitte nicht!" schluchzte er. Doch sein Vater war unbarmherzig und zerrte an Draco's Kleider. Als er sie nicht vom Körper seines Sohnes bekam, schlug er ihm brutal ins Gesicht. „Zieh dich aus! Sofort!" Draco protestierte nicht, liess alles geschehen. Sein Vater war brutaler als sonst. Immer wieder spürte er die harten Stösse in sich. Dass er blutete interessierte seinen Vater nicht. Die Schmerzen wurden für Draco immer unerträglicher, doch sein Vater wollte nicht von Draco ablassen. Schlussendlich brach der junge Mann bewusstlos zusammen.

Kaum eineinhalb Stunden später war der blonde Slytherin auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Er war alleine, da sein Vater der Meinung war, er sei alt genug, um alleine zum Bahnhof zu gelangen. Draco war darüber mehr als froh. Schliesslich hielt das Zauberer Taxi am Bahnhof und Draco ging erleichtert Richtung Gleis 9 ¾. Als er das geheime Gleis betrat, sah er schon, das rege Treiben. Die Weasley Familie, die sich liebevoll von Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry verabschiedete. Traurig wandte er seinen Blick ab. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, auch so eine Familie zu habe. Eine die ihn liebte. Ihm war es egal, dass er sich alles leisten konnte, durch das Geld seiner Familie. Mit Geld kann man keine Liebe kaufen. Doch es blieb ihm nicht genug Zeit den er wurde stürmisch von Pansy begrüsst. Müde betrat er den Zug und ging sofort in das Schulsprecher Abteil.

Wow, mal ein längeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe es war interessant. Bitte, bitte reviewt mir weiter, damit ich weiss wie das ganze ankommt.

Bye eure Faith


End file.
